ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Plasma Cosmos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arcana page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PsykoReaper (Talk) 19:05, March 15, 2010 Hello Plasma Cosmos, I am here to personally thank you for your various contributions to the Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wikia. I am certain that you shall one day become an excellent user here, and well-respected by all others. Please, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, or if anyone is making you uncomfortable here, you are free to contact me at any time through my talk page. The community is proud to have you as one of its members. Best wishes here, good luck in everything you do, and thank you, Ralnon (talk) 21:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hey there, Admin NightBird here. Welcome to TTFF, we in the Administration hope you will find your stay here pleasing. The Character Bio Box you refer in Psykoreaper page is the Character infobox, you can learn about it in our under-development Teen Titan Fan Fiction Wiki:How To Make A Decent Character guide. You write Fan Fiction here in the form of Fan-series and Roleplays, You just need to create a New Article and your good to go, remember to add the proper categories. NightBird (talk) 20:55, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Plasma How ya doing? NightBird here again. We always encourage our editors to interact with our community so if you have any suggestion, question or just want to say Hi, ur welcome to talk to me. Also I am working on a easy Template for character pages, i will be really honored if you could try it out NightBird (talk) God Bless 20:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Character article template Hey how ya doing? NightBird (talk) God Bless 02:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Akword Youre mentle. Insane. Wrong. messed up. Did you fall of a cliff when u where born? did u really have to add "anime GROWTH!"? Yina 22:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sry I don't understand, whats wrong with it. On my computer it just looks like a girl. Plus it was an accident anyway. I'm new to the upload thing. There was another image I wanted to upload but I accidently clicked that one instead. i didn't know how to cancel so I just went through with it. Al I wanted was my picture of Vampire Hunter D. I didn't know that the pic was offensive. I don't even see how. All it is is a picture of a girl standing there isn't it? Hi there Hi cosmos! How u doing? I have been reading your work, nice job! But kinda you are in your own world and not part of our community, so if ya have a shymess problem, forget it! In here we don't judge, so your welcome to add your opinion on anything related with the general wikia. If you need to talk to some, i here, cya! NightBird (talk) God Bless 21:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! Hey we are working on a community project wanna join? also many pages have just a redirect to other pages, you mind if i delete them? NightBird (talk) God Bless 20:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) hello there Do you know the personalities of each of the Teen Titans? like Robin and the entire team? Max117D 02:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Because I'm working on a few of my fan-series episodes 'Days of the United States Vigilantes' when my character Jackhammer meets the Teen Titans, you can play the titans while I play Jackhammer. We're gonna start at 'Meeting the Titans' Max117D 15:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) So what do you think will you help me? Max117D 22:47, May 6, 2010 (UTC) response I got 'Meeting the Titans' started already, just make your move. Max117D 14:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) It's your move now. Max117D 15:41, May 7, 2010 (UTC) that's ok Let's get started. Max117D 23:25, May 7, 2010 (UTC) your move. Max117D 23:47, May 7, 2010 (UTC) let's keep an eye on it so we don't have to send replies. ok? Max117D 00:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) It's your move, in case you didn't get the message. Max117D 00:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ok then We'll continue when you get back, c ya then. Max117D 01:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Good to have you back, and its your move. Max117D 21:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) it's your move now. Max117D 01:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) now yours, lets keep an eye on it so that we won't be sending each other replies. Max117D 01:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) you should see it on the left side in a box that reads 'latest activity' if your confused. Max117D 01:28, May 11, 2010 (UTC) me too we will continue tomorrow. Max117D 02:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. Max117D 23:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) your turn Max117D 00:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC) i'm back again, your turn. Max117D 23:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) hello....it's your turn now. Max117D 01:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) background ok, I should've been more specific about this episode, the Titans take him in after the car accident, he introduced himself to the titans after he gets back on his feet. He's still not capable of fighting skills yet but is taken the tour of Titans Tower and stuff. later on, the titans talked about him joining the team by showing them what Jack can do. I hope this helps. Max117D 15:26, May 13, 2010 (UTC) and I'm not sure if Jack's name is heard somewhere cause I'm still working on the early episodes. also I'm gonna add the nightmare scene for Jack. Max117D 15:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I hope the background details helped you and it's your move now. Max117D 00:24, May 14, 2010 (UTC) don't take this annoying but it's your move. Max117D 21:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey dere Hi, I'm Slider. I'm sorta new here (joined in like Octoberish but never really posted til about a month ago). I was randomly browsing through the images that have been uploaded here and here and there I would click on one that I hadn't seen in an article, or just looked interesting. I came upon one uploaded by you. It was an animation. ... ._. Please take it down immediatley. That's the kind of stuff that makes parents ban their kids from the internet and anime. It's insulting and disgusting, and shouldn't even be on a wikia like this, where children can browse. Ugh. GROSS! I'd hate for something so prolific to be seen by kids who were too curious for their own good. I don't even know if you're an admin or whatever. I'm not even sure if you have the power to delete it. If not, then can you tell someone who does to delete it? I just thought I'd go to you first since you're the one who uploaded it. If you click on the "New Pictures" button on the left, then go down and click on "older" for about three pages, it should be there. It's called "Anime GROWTH !" 'P.S. If anyone else is reading this, don't go and try to find it so you can stare at it. ' ....gawd, I'm sorry, but who the hell would be so perverted to even ''make ''that kind of animation?!?! Jeeminy Cristmas. Thank you for your time. Slider 789 20:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm back I was gone for the weekend, I see you didn't make your move on 'Meeting the Titans' Max117D 23:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) that's ok It's not something you're used to. When you get this message it's your move, cya then. Max117D 17:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) your turn now. Max117D 18:07, May 17, 2010 (UTC) your turn you can make the move. Max117D 20:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) turn your turn now. Max117D 23:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) when you make your move, can you stop at the part where one of the titan members beings Jack breakfast, I'm gonna add my part afterwards. Max117D 01:34, May 19, 2010 (UTC) your move now. Max117D 14:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey I fixed the story, now you can make your move now, if you're still online. Max117D 21:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) don't worry about it, it looks like it still the same just spaced out.Max117D 21:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm a WHAT NOW! GIRL?! Uh for future reference i'm a guy. I just happen to have been raised to be courteous, chivalrous, and polite. I hardly think that makes me a girl. Lord, where on gods green earth does it say i'm a female!? >1 Plasma Cosmos 13:05, May 21, 2010 (UTC) One piece... Plasma this is a DC universe fan fiction wikia. No anime should pass by here. I recommend you to go to One Piece Fan Fiction... 20:56, May 21, 2010 (UTC) oops I'm sorry, your username confused me. I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I'm sorry. Max117D 21:04, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Please don't hold a grudge against me for this mistake. Max117D 21:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think you're gonna continue on 'Meeting the Titans' after my mistake are you? I didn't mean to call you a girl. I'm sorry. Max117D 21:14, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi! You can calm down now. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:17, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Here's where I draw the line, however. One Piece characters? Why don't you go to the One Piece fanon for that? This is the DC fanon universe, and DC already has it's own different dimensions; and they're not like this. Please remove it. ^^ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:23, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Are you still mad at me for calling you a girl? Max117D 21:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) The Origin of My name My name is rather manly if youy thinka bout it. Plasma refers to the unstoppable essence of energy that flows through the stars. It is extremely hot and can melt anything. Cosmos refers to the universe which I hope to oneday explore. Plasma flows through this epic void making the stars and planets. If one can control Plasma, the whole cosmos is theirs. Quite a possibility Plus my characters Zanpakuto's name is Genkeishitsu, which translates to plasma. The bankai is Kurouchuu Genkeishitsu which roughly translates to Dark Star Plasma Cosmos, it's awesome. Plasma Cosmos 13:43, May 24, 2010 (UTC) That's another thing. No crossovers at all, please. But I won't delete it until you have time to move it. But... Really. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) thnks!!! thnks...max and i are trying hard who to get when we can do it ourselves...hahaha sorry to bother you....thanks anyway...Azriath the 23rd 22:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) hello Plasma Good that you're back, |Meeting the Titans is being moved here if you want to continue. Max117D 03:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to move to another wiki, I made a wikia called Miscellaneous Fan Fiction Wiki, a wiki for Teen Titans and DC fans. We can continue our story there. Max117D 01:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) hope you got the message. Max117D 02:22, June 19, 2010 (UTC) forget MFF 'cause I'm back here. Max117D 20:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) MFF is back up and the story continues on there, if you recieve this, meet me here http://mff.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous_Fan_Fiction_Wiki Max117D 01:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey If you ever wish to rejoin our community, feel free at any time to do so. We are always proud to have you as a fellow editor here among us. Thank you for your many contributions here, my friend. Ralnon (talk) 01:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC)